Another's Eyes, Minus the Brain
by Kiyuka
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome switch bodies? Read on to find out...
1. Switched!

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha, nor is there any profit being made from this fic.

_Summary: _An unfunny prank causes Inuyasha and Kagome to switch bodies. How will they cope? And will they learn something about the other in the end? Read on to find out...

_Author's Notes: _This is just a side adventure that can take place just about anywhere between aired episodes.

**Another's Eyes...Minus the Brain**

There was a rock digging into her back. It was what had woken her up. Opening her eyes, she let out a sigh of annoyance and sat up.

She was the first one awake. Her companions were sprawled around her. Even Miroku (who had been on watch) was dozing peacefully against a tree stump near the outside edge of their small camp.

Suddenly, she caught sight of an impostor. At least she thought that's what they were; the impostor was dressed in a school girl outfit, just like she normally wore.

Inuyasha was also nowhere in sight.

Reaching behind her for her bow, she was surprised to grab the hilt of a sword.

"Inuyasha!" she called, rushing forward to attack her look a like, who was most likely Naraku in disguise.

The impostor woke with a start, took one look at what was happening and leapt back out of the way. They seemed confused when they didn't jump very high. Also reaching for a weapon, they grabbed Kagome's bow and awkwardly nocked an arrow.

"You ain't fooling me, Naraku!" they shouted. The voice was unmistakably Kagome's.

"Naraku, is this some sort of trick?" She stopped, and wondered why her voice sounded like...

"Trick? If I'm tricking you, then why do you look like me?" the intruder growled.

Kagome glanced down at herself and screamed, a noise that sounded like it had come from Inuyasha.

She was wearing a red kimono, with a red robe. Reaching up, she pulled some hair down in front of her eyes and was mortified to see that it was silver.

"Uhh, take a look at your! You look like me," was all she could think of to say.

Kagome's body looked down and shrieked, a noise shrill enough to wake up the other companions.

Miroku jumped awake and rolled his eyes when he saw what was happening.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? What's going on?"

He must have looked confused when the wrong body answered to the named.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said, hoping he would believe her.

"This is crazy," Inuyasha/Kagome's body mumbled.

* * *

So there's the first chapter. I suppose it is more of a prologue, just so you can see what I meant in the summary. Anyways, please review. The next chapter should be up in a few days.

_-K-_


	2. Pink Pony

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha, nor is there any profit being made from this fic.

_Author's Notes:_ Just to clarify and to help anyone who might get confused easily: remember that since they switched bodies, when Kagome says something, I mean Kagome in Inuyasha's body, and when I say Inuyasha, I mean the beloved half-demon in Kagome's body. Also, forgive me for the looong time between updates, my computer got...moody. Hah. Also, there is some slight cursing...although, its Inuyasha, so it is to be expected. It will be in moderation however.

_Oh, and thanks to the following people for their reviews: _Tony1 & kgirl9113

**Another's Eyes...Minus the Brain**

"It's Miroku's fault," Inuyasha grumbled. He was leaning against a tree, still unused to the short skirt of Kagome's school uniform. She has already given him the lecture about what was an appropriate way for a young girl to conduct herself.

"I was on watch," Miroku agreed with a sigh. "But it's not like I was intentionally to think of it...I do recall becoming very sleepy, very suddenly...Perhaps it was some sort of spell..."

"Come on Miroku, you idiot!" Inuyasha shouted. He stomped over and glared at Miroku eye to eye. "Stop trying to come up with some lame excuse! No matter what you say, it's your fault!"

"Those harsh comments look so strange coming from someone as nice as Kagome," Shippou interrupted, halting the argument. His remark was met with a whack over the head from the enraged half-demon.

"Mymymy, this is fun!" a voice commented merrily from above them.

Everyone looked up quickly to see a little girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair looking down at them from her perch. Her viewing point just so happened to be a pony, and an extravagant one. It was pink, with feathery wings and rainbow coloured hair.

"Who the hell are you!?" Inuyasha yelled. He reached for his sword, which was not there of course. So he grabbed Kagome's bow and awkwardly held it in his hand.

"Inuyasha! She's just a little girl!" Kagome lectured. She wasn't about to let him hurt the innocent.

"She's no little girl," Miroku said just loud enough for his companions to hear. Apparently he wasn't quiet enough.

"You're right! I'm the one who put the monk to sleep and switched the bodies of two of you," she announced gleefully. She tapped the pony and it soared down to land in front of the bewildered group. "And there's no way you can change them back!"

"We'll see," Inuyasha grumbled. He drew back the arrow and let it go. It wobbled through the air and landed about ten feet wide of its mark.

The girl laughed. "You're not very good with that. It's very boring. I'm going to leave now, but I will be back to play later. I hope you will have improved by then. Bye-bye!" With that, she tapped the pony again, and it quickly rose into the air and flew off, out of sight within a minute.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha cursed. He threw the bow down and turned on Miroku again. "This is your fault, so you had better come up with a plan!"

"Inuyasha! Don't throw my bow please," Kagome demanded. "Don't yell at Miroku! It wasn't his fault! It was that strange girl's..."

"Miroku was on watch!"

"It was a spell!"

Inuyasha was fuming. "What? You gonna tell me to 'sit' now or something?" But as he said that word, Kagome went hurtling to the ground in a cloud of dust and a shout of surprise.

Everyone was dumbstruck for a few seconds, until Sango spoke.

"Of course," she mused out loud. "Its Inuyasha's body that is under the spell, so naturally it would be the same, even with a different soul."

Kagome lifted her head slowly and glared at Inuyasha when she saw the devilish look in his eyes. Actually, they were her eyes and she had never seen them so filled with mischievousness.

"Don't you even think about it Inuyasha, or I will get revenge ten times worse when I get my body back," she threatened, peeling herself out of the body imprint that had been made on the ground.

"For all the times you do it to me?" Inuyasha shouted.

"You deserve it," Kagome said simply. Inuyasha opened his mouth, but whether or not it was to say 'sit', they would never know, because he closed it again.

"That's the smartest thing you have ever done," Shippou said, earning himself another smack.

* * *

_So there you have it, another chapter. In case you were wondering, all the chapters will be relatively short, considering this fic will not be an incredibly long one. I'm writing it to prepare for the doozie I have planned. ;) It'll be a good one I hope. In the meantime, please review!_

_-K-_


End file.
